One Wish
by starfishy97
Summary: Elsa celebrates the holidays with Anna and Kristoff, but her heart aches for one person. She smiles and tries to get through the night just like the years before. If only Christmas wishes came true... (Modern!AU, Elsis one-shot)


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! So as I promised, I made this holiday AU for you guys. I thank my friend iNsAnItY845 for their help creating this. I hope you enjoy it!**

****For any new readers, this story is based off my pairing Elsis, Elsa and my OC Alexis. This is a femslash story.****

* * *

><p>The neighborhood covered in white fluffy snow on the cold night of Christmas. Inside the warm home, holiday music drifted through the rooms. Presents lay underneath the decorated tree while the fire cracked. The image of a perfect Christmas card or at least, that's what Elsa liked to call it.<p>

"You guys really didn't have to come over. I'm sure Bulda wanted you two stay," Elsa began.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna exclaimed. "First we were scolded for not bringing you which I admit is our fault. Then she literally pushed us out the door so we had the entire evening to spend with you."

"Have you seen all the food she sent?" Kristoff pointed at the Tupperware in the kitchen. "You won't be hungry for days."

"Yes, it looks wonderful. I'll be sure to thank your mother."

Anna hugged her, "It's nice to see you sis. I hope your Christmas morning wasn't too boring."

"Nothing I can't handle. Although, I'm grateful I decided to pick up."

"This house is always spotless. You have nothing to worry about."

Kristoff poked at the fire, "Well, now that we're here, what should we do?"

"Anything you had in mind Elsa?"

She bit her lip, "No, I didn't have plans."

"Uh… well, we do have gifts. We can start with that."

Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped box while Elsa reached under the tree. The blonde handed one each to the couple and accepted the box from Anna. They settled on the couch.

"Why don't you go first, Kristoff?" Elsa suggested.

"Oh, alright." Quickly, he tore at the wrapping and opened the box. His face lit up, "New boots?"

"Anna told me your old ones were worn out. I knew you loved those and I luckily found the same pair."

"Elsa, thank you. Really, these are great!" he gave her hug.

"I'm glad you like them. Your turn Anna."

"Oh. Me? Right, let's see."

The sound of ripping paper was followed by a gasp. Anna held up the dress, "It's the one from window display. This must have cost a fortune!"

"Not when you know the store owner. She gave me a generous discount."

Anna squeezed her, "Thank you thank you! This is so amazing! Okay, now open your gift. I really hope you love it."

"I'm sure I will," Elsa assured her. She opened the little box to reveal a snow globe. She removed it and inside, two little figures were building a snowman. "Anna, this is beautiful."

"It plays music too."

Elsa turned the little knob and the musical chime started to play. She hugged her sister tightly, "Thank you so much. It reminds me of when we were little."

"We made so many snowmen. Then, we go inside where Mom would have hot chocolate waiting for us."

"Her hot chocolate always tasted amazing. Hm, that sounds really good. Shall I make us some?"

Anna jumped up, "Let me handle that. You relax."

"I'll clean up the wrapping paper," Kristoff offered.

Before she could protest anymore, the couple already headed to their tasks. She sighed and walked over to the mantle. Elsa placed her new snow globe near the picture of her and her sister. Her eyes glanced over at another picture. She picked it up staring at the people depicted. The woman on the left laughing as her brown eyes sparkled. On the right, Elsa stood kissing the woman's cheek. How long ago was this taken? Maybe two years but to her, it felt like forever. She touched the glass, _I miss you so much._

"Have you heard from her?"

Elsa jumped at her sister's voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, no. I was a little startled… No, I haven't. She hasn't Skyped or even sent a letter."

"I'm sure she's busy."

"I hope. It's been some time now."

Anna draped an arm over her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. You will hear from her soon. Besides, isn't she coming home?"

Elsa nodded, "Her contract ended so she'll be home in a month or two. She told me in her last letter."

"See? No need to be sad!"

"Who's sad?" Kristoff entered with a tray of cups.

"Elsa is just worried about Alexis. She hasn't contacted anyone."

"It is the holidays. Mail gets lost sometimes."

She grabbed a cup, "You're right. I'm nervous about nothing. I'm sure if anything did happen, they… they…"

"Els," Kristoff patted her shoulder, "don't think like that. She's fine. Remember her responsibility is demanding."

"And dangerous," she muttered.

"You know, I feel like a Christmas movie," Anna interrupted. "Let's sit down and enjoy one as a family. That sounds fun, right sis?"

"Um, yes it does. The collection is under the television. You two can choose one."

The couple immediately moved to the TV while Elsa settled on the end of the couch. She watched them bicker over their choices. Her gaze fell on her drink as she began to tug at the end of her braid. She escaped into her thoughts. _You're going crazy over nothing. Enjoy your Christmas. They came all this way to see you. Just smile for one night, for one more holiday._ Her body shook once they joined her on the couch. The title _Santa Clause_ appeared on the screen. One of her favorites. It provided the perfect distraction.

Of course like all distractions, they end. Soon the movie was over and Anna raised the volume on the radio. Anna forced Kristoff to get up and dance with her. Elsa giggled enjoying the spectacle of Kristoff's attempt to follow Anna's lead. The dance reminded her of a day she spent with Alexis right before she left. How she made Elsa dance with her after a night out, almost breaking a vase along the way.

"_One day, you're going to break it."_

"_I guess today is not that day. Once I'm gone, the vase will get a break."_

_Elsa's face fell at the mention of her departure. She had almost forgotten._

"_I wish you weren't leaving."_

"_Me too but at least this is the last time. My eight years will be over soon."_

_Eight years. She had only known Alexis for half of that but she admired her dedication. Brave enough to face that more than once._

"_I promise I'll be home before you know it."_

"_Please don't make promises. I love you, Alexis. I do. But we both know anything can happen."_

_Alexis gripped her hands, "I will come back. I will come home to you. Then we can start a new chapter."_

"_We're married. What else-"_

"_I want to start a family."_

_Elsa eyes widened, "What…"_

"_It's something I know we both want. Once I get back, we'll begin looking at our options. Imagine having a child of our very own. We can settle down and have a family."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Say yes."_

And she did.

Elsa knew being married to someone in the army would be difficult. Both of Alexis's parents joined and she followed in their footsteps. It scared Elsa to get too close when they first met but things changed. Their friendship turned into love and before she knew it, Alexis was on one knee.

Yes, right now life was a bit lonely and fearful but she looked forward to their future. She already researched pregnancy options and found some favorable ones. Now all she needed to wait for was Alexis's return. If she had just one Christmas wish, Elsa wished for her wife to come home. Sadly, things weren't that easy.

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm tired that's all."

"We can head home if you want."

"I don't want to drive you out."

Kristoff checked the clock, "It's almost eleven. If you're tired, we understand."

She smiled, "Thank you. I'm sorry to end our night but I think I need some rest."

"We understand. We know the holidays can be… difficult."

Elsa nodded now founding herself on the verge of tears. Too many thoughts. Too many memories. She didn't feel like crying in front of anyone so perhaps this was best. Before leaving, the couple wanted to clean up. Kristoff helped her organize the leftover food in the fridge. When the sisters began to wash the cups, they all heard a knock.

"Who could that be?" Anna questioned.

"I'll go check."

Kristoff stopped Elsa, "Maybe I should check. It could be someone dangerous."

"I can handle myself. What do you think a girl does all alone in a big house?"

Elsa hurried over to the door and peeked through the hole. The figure's face was well hidden by the shadows. She carefully opened the door only halfway.

"Can I help-"

Her heart stopped at the sight of camouflage. Immediately, she yanked the door open allowing the light to shine on the person's face. Blue eyes locked with brown. The person smiled.

"I'm home."

Elsa's eyes watered at the sight of Alexis standing before her. Her wife was here. She was home. Elsa jumped into her arms unable to hold back the happy cries. Alexis squeezed back tightly as tears ran down her smiling face. Elsa then took her face and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands through the long black locks while Alexis wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. They broke away breathless. Elsa held her face a bit longer; she noticed how tanned the skin was now compared to her pale hands.

"Alexis?"

The couple turned to see Anna and Kristoff, their faces in complete disbelief.

"Hey, guys." Alexis greeted.

"Oh my gosh! You're here! Hurry get inside! You must be freezing!"

They all ushered her into the house. She gave the two hugs before settling on the couch with Elsa glued to her side.

"Talk about a Christmas miracle! How did you get here?" Kristoff questioned.

"Oh, it's a really long complicated story."

"You have to tell us something! No one's heard from you!" Anna pleaded.

"I know and I'm sorry about that," she squeezed Elsa's hand. "There was an incident. A lot of soldiers were wounded… including me."

"What?" they cried in unison.

"I'm fine now. Believe me. It was nothing too serious. Um, anyways, some of us were being discharged and since my service ended, I was one of them. Then, flights back home got messy. I barely arrived some time ago but it's the holidays. Basically, every flight was booked so I had to use every transportation device available just to get to town. After that, I just walked the last couple of the blocks to get home."

Kristoff whistled, "That's some adventure."

"You're telling me."

"I just can't believe you're here," Elsa hushed.

"Neither can I."

Elsa saw her sister nudge her husband and gave him a look. He realized her message and they stood up.

"Alexis, we are just ecstatic you are finally home but we have to get going," Anna announced.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush anyone out. I thought we could catch up." Alexis protested

"We have plenty of time for that. It's been quite a day so good night and Merry Christmas!"

The couple rushed out of the house leaving the two women alone. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Do you need anything? If you're hungry, Kristoff brought leftovers from his mothers. I think we still have hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Elsa rambled.

Alexis laughed and shook her head. She reached over and caressed the side of Elsa's face. The blonde leaned into the gentle touch.

"I missed you so much, Elsa."

"I missed you too."

"I tried so hard to contact you."

"I understand. I know it's hard… when I didn't hear from you… I assumed-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what I put you through."

"Sh, we can talk about it later. You're home and that's what matters."

Alexis nodded. She pulled Elsa on to her lap and nuzzled their heads together. A warm feeling spread throughout Elsa for the first time in years. They cuddled together near the small fire still burning. The lights on the tree glowed under the dim light of the room. This image became the perfect dream now that her wife was home, a wish come true.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Alexis whispered.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
